Sweet Love
by lightvera16
Summary: A Kaishin Love drabble..boyxboy..a bit..first trial! I'll think if I can add a part 2..:D


It was a holiday and Kaito insisted on meeting his boyfriend at Shinichi's house for a little "bonding time" since Shinichi had been too busy with all his workload ever since he had came back. Kaito had already retired with his Kaito Kid heists since he had already found the Pandora Gem.

Kaito knocked on the door and waited for awhile until he heard footsteps approaching. He thought of a good surprise and in a few seconds, Shinichi opened the door to look at..

"Kaito.."

"Kaito.."

He was standing in front of a copy of himself. Though they were wearing different clothes but they just had to look so alike. And plus, this copy was mimicking his actions.

"Will you just go back to yourself?"

"Will you just go back to yourself?"

"This is not funny"

"This is not funny"

"I'm warning you"

"I'm warning you"

"Stop saying what i'm saying"

"Stop saying what i'm saying"

"..."

He tried to think of a good way to get rid of it. So he used another method.

"I like fish!

Bingo.

"..You win" Kaito said with a huff and ruffled his hair while saying so. After a few rubs, he had turned back to Kaito.

"Good. Can you please stop mimicking me? It's...disturbing..." Shinichi said as he opened the door casually to let them in

"What? it's cute! And besides, I missed you so much" he glomped him from behind and gave him a tight squeeze

"Kaito..get off me, now"

"Whhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" he whined out loud

"You're heavy.."

"Huh? You never say that when we are in-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence since Shinichi clamped his mouth shut with his right hand and forced him inside. When they had closed the door behind, Shinichi was a bit red in the face.

"You can't just say stuff like that out in public, Ba-Kaito!"

Kaito didn't reply since Shinichi's hand was still on his mouth. If Shinichi hadn't clamped his mouth, he would have seen Kaito make a small grin behind it. Kaito gave his hand a small lick. Shinichi let go of his hand and his face was all red. Shinichi tried to back off but Kaito had held his lover on the waist and straddled him a bit closer.

"K-Kaito!

"Shhhh.." and continued the lick and small kisses on his lover's arm. He wasn't wearing his usual polo but a sleeveless shirt. So he was able to easily trace it up to his neck.

"Ah..." Shinichi moaned when Kaito started to nibble on his neck. Kaito pulled his lover's face closer and licked his ear's lobe. A small whimper and some squirming followed beneath him and he chuckled.

"Yes, Shinichi?" he breathed into his ear

"S-Stop it, okay? I've got some work to do upstairs. I need to turn in some book reports for school on Monday as well as some police documents and the documents regarding the house and..err..Kaito?"

Kaito had edged away from Shinichi and was now mumbling in a corner drawing circles on the floor looking all down and depressed.

"That's so mean. I came all the way here to see you again so we could have some bonding time since we've been too busy with our daily lives and you say this that you're busy and all that.."

"Kaito..that's not.." Shinchi started but Kaito looked back at him with the possiblest adorablest puppy eyes Shinichi had seen. Kaito came closer and gave him a squeeze and a look in the eyes.

"Ain't I not enough, Shinichi? I've really wanted to see you today since it's your day-off. Please don't just throw me away.." he whimpered as if near tears.

Shinichi knew that Kaito was just kidding around, especially when he was around him. When there were other people around, he would tend to show his Poker Face and keep still or act childish as of right now. But he had a weakness when Kaito gave him that look.

"I want to spend time with you now. Because..you never know when we'll ever get the chance to see each other again. Can you at least spend some more time with me today?"

"Fine..just don't disturb me for a while and I'll join you when-"

"Shinichi?" Kaito used the puppy stare again

"Okay fine. For a few minutes okay?

"Right! Let's head to the kitchen then!" and Kaito sped off with a wavering Shinichi with him

-  
Haibara entered the Kudo mansion easily as she knew where Shinichi kept the spare key by Shinichi. She came in to check up on Shinichi ever since he had returned to his older self. She easily distinguished Shinichi's voice and heard someone else's.

"Yes."

"No"

Haibara crept slowly near the door frame and listened to the conversation between the two boys.

"Just once."

"No."

"Please!"

"No. And I mean it Kaito!"

Haibara finally remembered the owner of the voice. Kuroba Kaito. She had learnt from Shinichi, and through her own deductions, that he was actually Kaito Kid. So what brings Kaito Kid to his tantei's home?

"Aww..that's so mean! I ll even let you lick it " she heard Kaito drowsing his voice at the end. Evil thoughts came immediately into Haibara's head..

"NO!" Haibara heard Shinichi cry out loud. Even if she didn't see it, she could imagine Shinichi's blushing face. She chuckled a bit but continued to listen

"Come on it ll be fun " Kaito said and it seemed the voice was getting..or it was her imagination..

"No, it won t!" Shinichi defiantly said to Kaito

"Why not?"

" Because you can t do it!"

" Well. That hurts."

"You can t, you do it badly." Shinichi remarked and repeated. Haibara now was definitely wondering what the hell the two were up to. Could it be..

"Thanks a lot!" Kaito said unhappily. Haibara imagined him giving off the pouty look

She heard Shinichi sigh and slump on the kitchen counter "Maybe if Ran was here we could since she's an expert at this

"Because you d rather do it with her." Oh..was there a tinge of jealousy in Kaito's voice just now?

"No, of course not! I love you!"

Wow..now that certainly tipped the scale. She did know that Kudo had been deeply in love with that Ran girl. But, she guessed that he saw her now more of as a friend..so..he had been in love with Kaito Kid? So..does this mean..that what they were doing..she was itching to check up on them but she remained rooted to the ground and listened again

"So, why don t you want to do it?"

"Because it s messy." Another weird thought came up..

"Of course it s messy, it s always messy!" That even made it sound more..

"But it always gets all over my face " Shincihi whined. Wait..Shinichi's whining?

She heard Kaito chuckling "Then I ll eat it off your face." Haibara nearly laughed out loud when she heard this. Oh wow..she never expected Kuroba to be kinky..

"Ba-Baka! As if I'll let you do that!"

"Aww..so mean, Shin-chan. Of course..you do remember what today is.."

"Yes..it's our monthsary and all. That's why we're here"

"That's why I'm doing this for us. Okay..why don't you try it?"

"Err..Okay..if I remember clearly..you have to press it right so it would come out" Shinichi said

"Okay..woah!"

"Ah! Sorry Kaito!"

"See! You pressed it too much! Now it's all over me!" Kaito cried out

"Would you like some tissues?" Shinichi suggested

"How about you lick it?" Haibara heard Kaito say this but was cut off by some things being hurled at "Just kidding! Never mind..continue..just press lightly..there..you've got it!"

"Wow..now it looks really good.."

"It's not over yet.." Kaito remarked

"It is kind of hard.." Shinichi answered back

Hearing enough, and since she could no longer hold in her laughter, she decided to finally appear. Besides, she finally understood what they were really doing..

"I came here to check up and all I hear from you guys is this." she said. She tried hiding her smirk but she kept it there.

"Haibara! Perfect timing!" Shinichi seemed kind of happy to see her

" Hi."

"Hello, Kaito. I see you've come to visit. You guys seemed to be having fun."

"It's Shinichi's day-off and we were..having some quality time.." Kaito explained and looked a bit embarassed. He was thinking why was Haibara giving a creepy grin at him and Shinichi. Shinchi was having troubling thoughts running in his head. When Haibara smirked like that..there was something going on in her head..really bad..

She stares at them both again while the two blushed and seemed embarassed " Do you want some help?"

"YES." Shinichi agreed

"No!" Kaito cried out

"Fine..come on. I ll show you how it s done." Haibara said and came closer to the boys and tugged them together to the kitchen counter

two hours later

"And that is how you put cake icing without it getting all over you." Haibara commented

"I would have preffered eating it off his face" Shinichi heard Kaito mumbling to himself after placing the cake on a platter. He could have sworn he saw Haibara's smirk again. Oh..now she knew.. 


End file.
